


Consulting Detectives Have Fantasies Too

by TheSignOfJohnlock



Series: Consulting Detectives Have Fantasies Too [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock, Bottom!Sherlock, First Time, Here Be Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Military Kink, Mind Palace, Smut, Top John, bottomlock, but it hopefully will end up so, first chapter isn't so racey, i have smutty plans, john fantasy, not not gay, sherlock fantasy, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSignOfJohnlock/pseuds/TheSignOfJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by Johnstached on Tumblr: sometimes John talks to Sherlock and he dosen’t reply so John just assumes Sherlock is busy in his mind palace when in fact he was just distracted thinking about.... other stuff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Imagination

"I swear the damn thing is possessed!" John finished as he looked up from putting the groceries in the cabinets to see that his roommate hadn't heard a word he said, clearly off in his own world, probably thinking about something way over John's head, like the combustion temperature of tobacco or something that would seem irrelevant until he revealed it's massive significance during a case.

Sometimes John felt himself staring at his flatmate during times like this when Sherlock had slipped off to his mind palace; these were the only moments John took this opportunity look at his friend completely unguarded, knowing Sherlock's attention was somewhere else entirely and he wouldn't see the need burning behind John's eyes as he slowly and carefully let his gaze fall from the soft dark curls on the very top of his head, down his sharp, almost porcelain, cheekbones, down his lean, but shapely, torso, covered by a white buttoned-down dress shirt and all the way down his black dress pants to his bare feet, which made John smile; Sherlock always had a professional look about him, like he was headed somewhere important, even at home usually, save for not wearing any shoes, to John he seemed more relaxed and comfortable that way and that's how he liked to see him, though there was that time at Buckingham Palace with Mycroft and the sheet.  
John's smile slipped to a smirk as he thought of Sherlock defiantly refusing to dress, his eyes glazed over when he thought about Sherlock's grand exit that was abruptly cut off by Mycroft's shoe on the end of his sheet, He felt his cheeks burn as he remembered the muscular, pale shape of his flatmate's back and just barely half of his soft elegantly curved arse. 

John breathed deep through his nose suddenly, this pulled Sherlock out of his own daze.

Sherlock looked up suddently and he saw John's face burning a deep red avoiding his gaze, Sherlock blushed a little too, remembering his own thoughts and wondering if he had accidentally said something or that somehow John could tell, because little did John know, his flatmate was not thinking about tobacco, or anything else he might expect him to, Sherlock was thinking about John, and about the morning affairs. 

This morning Sherlock got an interesting start to his day, when John came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel held with just his hand at his waist, his hair still damp and his toned solider muscles glistening with water drops slipping down them like rain, Sherlock had gasped at the sight and John looked up surprised and darted to his room, much to Sherlock's disappointment. Sherlock had been re-living the morning in his head while John was watching him cutting off the part when John leaves and using his fantastically keen imagination, he adds in what he would have rather happened. John looks up and sees Sherlock staring, he smirks Sherlock's favorite smirk and raises a mischievous eyebrow. Sherlock, still with surprise, watched as the shorter man confidently strode over to him, "Do you like what you see then?" he said motioning down his torso. 

"Yes, John" he replied and at that John's right hand released his grip on the towel and it fell to the ground. That's when he heard John's sharp inhale and his fantasy was pulled to a halt.


	2. Vasodialation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets to the bottom of John's behavior and John gets to the bottom of Sherlock in general.

"What happened?" Sherlock asked sharply, mostly wondering why John's pupils were blown out and his cheeks were as red as freshly oxygenated blood, which Sherlock processed quickly was a result of vasodilation from adrenaline as a result of the fight or flight response. This meant John was feeling embarrassed or self-conscious about something. He must have muttered something out loud while lost in his fantasy, that was the only explanation. Sherlock's brow furrowed in worry as he awaited John's answer, worrying it would be his 'not gay' friend and flatmate telling him that he was put off by his act and would be leaving as a result.

"N-nothi- nothing," John stuttered out in surprise looking up at Sherlock's unusually panicked face, he looked down into his lap and realized in horror what must be the matter. He quickly readjusted his sitting position to hide the evidence as he attempted to explain. "I-wel- I was just-I didn't mean to, we were just sitting here and I zoned out a bit," he rambled on.

 

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock as he saw what John tried to quickly hide away, that's impossible, he thought to himself, why would John be aroused? There is no one around except-.  
"Me." He inadvertently said out loud.

"What?" John asked confused and cut off from his rambling explanation.

"You're aroused" he responded.

"Yes, like I was saying, I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable; I just got a little carried away,"

"But, there is nothing here to spark your arousal," Sherlock shook his head, "only me and as you have made it perfectly clear, you are not keen to my appetencies"

"What do you mean /your/ appetencies?" John asked quickly, almost hopeful Sherlock noted.

"I merely refer to your constant mantra of 'Not Gay'" Sherlock said holding air quotes up clearly getting frustrated.

"Not gay does not necessarily equate to straight, Sherlock” John replied with an eye roll, "I am bisexual," he explained, "wait, why is that important? I thought you were put off by my looking at you while you were off in your head?" 

"Looking at me?" Sherlock continued to prod, still somehow confused, "Why would that provide your arousal?"

"God you're so thick when it comes to things like this," John sighed, "You may be a prat sometimes, but you're brilliant, and clever and frankly fucking gorgeous," he looked Sherlock straight in the eyes, "if I had the chance I would show you just how sexy I find you," his eyes went dark, "all while I held you down and made you cry out my name"  
It took Sherlock a second to recover from John's words, but he took a breath and replied flatly with,  
"You are wrong on most counts, but that's nothing new," John opened his mouth to retort, but he was cut off as his flatmate continued in his 'deduction voice', "While you were observing me believing I was in my mind palace, I was in-fact thinking about this morning’s events, and if that doesn't clear up your other misconception, you wrongfully assume you don't have a chance."

"What do you mean?" John asked carefully.

"As I mentioned earlier, I thought you and I didn't share the same appetencies," Sherlock cleared his throat and continued, "When I was lost in thought a moment ago, I was," he paused, "thinking about what was under your towel this morning," 

John's jaw dropped, "I didn't think you were attracted to anyone"

"I'll admit, it's quite rare," Sherlock explained, "but it certainly happens, especially since a certain hobbit-like Army Captain became a constant in my life," John's face flushed again, but Sherlock noticed his pupils were still very dilated and his breathing was slightly labored, so he wasn't uncomfortable.

"So what you're saying is," John began incredulously, "all those nights we would get home from solving crimes and chasing criminals and I thought about taking you down right there in the foyer, Mrs. Hudson be damned, I very well could have?" 

"I wish you had," Sherlock responded, "it would have cleared up a lot of confusion I had about your sexual preferences" he looked down, "and it certainly would have been a welcome advance" 

"So is there any chance I can still take you up on that offer?" John asked, that carefully hopeful tone ever present.

"I don't see why not, especially seeing as how it's clearly a current train of thought in both of our minds" as Sherlock spoke he saw a light come into his flatmate's eyes as the weight of realization came and knocked the breath right out of the Army doctor. It was unlikely that it all happened as fast as he thought, but somehow, before Sherlock realized what was happening, John had crossed the gap between them and placed his hands on Sherlock's narrow hips, he looked up into his eyes and in another quick decisive motion he stood up on his toes and brought their lips together. Having only limited experience in this area, Sherlock was slow to react, but after a moment of hesitation, he allowed his lips to melt into John's, deepening the kiss, his hand drifted up, wanting a purpose, but unsure where to go; John took his wrist and guided the hand to his collarbone, where it gripped softly and began to pull the shorter man ever closer. 

The fingers at the nape of his neck made John's skin tingle and he leaned into Sherlock's rather large hands, "Mmmm," he sighed, "that's a nice feeling I never expected to know,"

"Honestly John," Sherlock began in labored breaths, "I don't know how you didn't notice my interest, I was quite obvious about it"

"This coming from the world famous consulting detective who didn't notice my constant staring" John giggled and began pulling him down onto the couch, positioning Sherlock's long legs so that he was straddling his lap. That's when John began nipping at Sherlock's neck taking the ivory skin between his teeth, this pulled a deep groan from the detective's throat and he grinded into John's lap. John laughed softly and pulled away, Sherlock let out a whimper and there was a worried look behind his hazy eyes. John looked him in the eye with a serious expression, "Are you sure about this? How far do you want to go?" he asked, knowing exactly how far /he/ wanted this to go.

"I want you, John, I'm sure of that; and as a man who makes a living about being sure, I take my considerations very seriously. As far as how much I want to do in this moment, I would like to address that claim you made earlier,"

"What was that again?" John asked with a laugh, trying to remember their earlier conversation, finding it difficult to recall the words that seemed to have spilled out before he could catch them (Not that that turned out to be a bad thing in the long run).

"You seemed to think you could not only detain me, but have me so lost in your sexual prowess, I would be calling out your name," Sherlock recalled dubiously.

"Oh, that's what you want, eh?" John replied with a smirk, "Alright then, stand up" 

"What? Why? What about what we were doing?" Sherlock asked.

"Well for starters, you are wearing way to much clothing" John remarked, "and second, because I said so, you'll learn pretty quick that I know what I'm doing and you should quit asking so many questions and just do what I say. Now, stand up and take off your clothes" he finished in a firm tone.

In that moment Sherlock saw John's whole persona change in front of him, his back straightened and his jaw stiffened and there was a look of steel in his eyes that somehow kept Sherlock's full attention and he noticed caused something to tighten in his stomach and radiate downward. Then the usually defiant consulting detective then stood up and began to slowly unbutton his dress shirt, his eyes never leaving this new version of John. As he worked his way down, untucking his shirt,, he considered that this was the John he never got to properly see, the John from just before they met, this was Captain Watson of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers, and Sherlock liked it.

The tightness in his stomach began to spread downward and become more intense, it was beginning to override his higher brain functions and cloud his some of his senses like visual and auditory, but somehow heightened others like touch, he could feel the soft fabric slide from his torso as the shirt became a puddle of purple silk on the floor, or how the fabric of his trousers pressed tight against his pants and getting tighter by the minute, the relief when the button and zipper were undone caused him to close his eyes and sigh, he opened them and looked back at John to see a hungry look in his eye and a rather large bulge in his lap, as Sherlock's eyes traveled down, so did John's hand, he looked into Sherlock's eyes and took his bulge into his hand, pulling it up and growling a moan that made the detective fall to his knees,

"Mmmm, that's more like it," John purred, "fucking gorgeous, brilliant and mine to do with as I wish,"  
Sherlock's eyes were glazed, his pupils were dilated and his heart was racing, he'd never felt anything like it before, he'd had partners before, but they were dull and never went past light kissing before Sherlock got bored and ended things, no one had ever broken through the barrier, until John Watson and now, he was indeed, his to do with as he wished.  
"Come here love," Sherlock began to stand, "Ah-ah-ah, I quite like you down there on the ground, like my sexy little pet," John beckoned Sherlock with a finger and that damned smirk and he just couldn't say no; in nothing but his pants he crawled gracefully and slender to John's feet, looking up for further instruction, "That's it..." he tapped his thigh, "come join me," Sherlock climbed up into John's lap sitting with his knees laying across his thighs. Then, Captain Watson began to stroke Sherlock's cheek, down his bare chest, letting his fingers just graise the front of his bright red pants, "I have a pair just like these, they look much better on you though"

"I'd like to judge that for myself if you don't mind," Sherlock said with a sigh.

"Of course love, in due time, don't you worry," John responded running his fingertips along Sherlock's waistband.  
Everywhere John's fingers made contact with his skin Sherlock felt a tingling burn, he whimpered softly as he leaned into John's chest.  
"Eager aren't we?" John said with a laugh, "Well I suppose I can reward you, you've, after all, been such a good boy so far," at that John flattened his palm and began to rub it up and down along the rock hard figure almost bursting out of Sherlock's pants.  
"Mmm-ooohh Johnnn," Sherlock moaned out lavishly and squirmed in John's lap.

"Well that was easier than I thought," he laughed in response and pulled Sherlock's pants out of the way to reveal his cock harder than Sherlock had ever seen it, standing straight up out of the bottom of the red pants and dripping with precum. John wrapped his fingers around it and began to stroke it firm and slow, "Is this what you want, love?" 

"Y-yes, Captain," Sherlock responded, then flushed red, realizing his slip.

"Captain ey? Haven't heard that one in a bit, it sounds absolutely sinful coming from your lips though," John said putting a finger under Sherlock's chin and running his thumb over the offending lips. He continued stroking in a slow but steady rhythm and the detective found himself bucking up into John's hand wanting more, "Ah-ah, none of that now," John scolded and pushed Sherlock's hips down firmly, "you'll get what I give you, when I give it to you and nothing more, do you understand?"

"Yes, Captain," Sherlock replied in a desperate, but apologetic voice.

"There's my boy," John said, stroking him faster and taking his left nipple between his teeth, this made Sherlock groan in pain and ecstasy,  
"Ohhh God, Captain Watsonnnn," Sherlock cried out, "my Captain, my Johnnn,"  
"Yes love, I'm all yours and you're all mine, and you're going to cum for me aren't you?"  
"Yes Sir!" he responded between broken breaths. John took his hand away pulling a soft whine from his partner,  
"Oh hush," John said sternly, "Open your mouth," when Sherlock obeyed he put three fingers into his mouth, "get them nice and wet for me," he instructed and Sherlock licked the fingers hungrily dampening them quickly. John then resumed firmly stroking Sherlock, going faster and faster as he went, pulling absolutely criminal sounds from him as he got closer and closer to the edge. “I’m going to make you cum," John growled, "then I'm going to bend you over and fill you with my cock, and make you cum again," Sherlock felt a shiver down his spine that landed like lightning through his cock, he came right then, his eyes went blank and he felt like he was nowhere for a second, mind completely blank as he shot his load all over his own chest and John's hand. 

John gathered some of the spent cum onto his finger tips and began his journey lower, finding Sherlock's tight hole and running a slippery finger around it, stroking the muscle, willing it to relax. As it begins to give-way he lets his fingertip slide in a little, still working around his entrance, loosening him up, Sherlock let out another whine when he took his finger out to collect more cum, but moaned much louder when John drove his finger in all the way.  
Sherlock was lost in a sea of euphoria as he felt John carefully filling him up, his cock began to stand back up as a result, which would have surprised Sherlock if he could be arsed enough to care, he moaned loudly when he felt John's grip take hold of it again,  
"Mmmm, that's my sexy minx, I'm glad you're enjoying this," John laughed roughly, stroking him with that ever firm hand. John's hand felt so good that Sherlock almost didn't even notice when he slipped another finger into him. Then, John grazed his prostate, his eyes shot open and he gasped loudly, his cock pulsing and hard now, "Is that what you like darling?" he asked, and instead of waiting for an answer, he took both fingers and stroked purposefully on Sherlock's sensitive button ripping senseless murmuring from his throat.

"I think you're ready, don't you?" John said standing up and pushing Sherlock down on the couch where he was sitting. Sherlock nodded in response and positioned himself on all fours with his arse in the air for John to take, "God, what you do to me with that body," John said unbuttoning his trousers and pulling out his straining, hard cock, stroking it with his cum covered fingers before positioning it at Sherlock's entrance pressing just his tip in slowly, waiting for him to adjust to the stretch before sliding all the way in, 

"Aaaahhhh, my God, my Captainnmm, oh John you feel so good inside me," Sherlock moaned in his deep voice and squirmed on John's cock.

"That is my new favorite thing I've heard you say," John responded as he pulled all the way out and drove all the way back in in one swift motion. He then began slowly, but roughly fucking Sherlock's tight arsehole hitting his prostate on every in-stroke. With every thrust of Captain Watson's cock the detective's unintelligible depraved moans filled the room along with John's grunts and the rhythmic slapping as John slammed his thighs into Sherlock's ass. Both men were practically howling with pleasure when John felt himself building up, "Oh Sherlock! I'm going to cum, I'm gonna fill your arse up and make you drip with my seed and mark you as mine," and with a final hard thrust he began to empty himself deep within Sherlock's arse. Feeling John's cock pulsing inside him, Sherlock came immediately after with a loud shout of John's name, collapsing onto the couch as it rocked through his body. 

John fell into the couch next to him and pulled the puddle of goo that was once Sherlock Holmes into his lap, "How was that?" he asked with a wink.  
"Mmmmnn ask me again later, I can't formulate proper thoughts right now," Sherlock sighed and yawned into John's shirt as he curled up and closed his eyes. John, also feeling exhausted from their activities, wrapped an arm over his flatmate and laid his head back and joined Sherlock in his nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, it was my first smutty story ever :)


End file.
